You Could Be Happy
by HannahHell
Summary: Ela podia ter sido feliz, pena que ele não está mais lá.


**You Could Be Happy**

O céu estava lindo. Não havia uma única nuvem, o sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, até mesmo a temperatura era agradável. Tudo tão mais bonito. Tão mais... Feliz. Era irônico como o tempo insistia em fazer brincadeiras assim.

Isso tinha de ser idéia_ dele_. Onde quer que ele esteja, estava por trás disso. Sua primeira brincadeira nessa nova vida. Nesse novo lugar, onde nenhuma das pessoas dali poderiam o visitar. Pelo menos não _vivas._

Sentiu algumas lágrimas caírem e parou na entrada da porta da capela. Sentiu o olhar de George recair sobre si e ergueu a cabeça. Ele estava acenando brevemente, como se soubesse que ela não conseguiria entrar e estava dando sua permissão para ela ficar do lado de fora.

-O que foi, Mione? – Rony perguntou confuso virando-se para encarar a garota que continuava na porta.

-Eu preciso de ar – Foi apenas o que ela conseguiu articular antes de dar meia volta e sair dali.

O sol aquecia suas bochechas e fazia as lágrimas sumirem antes de chegarem ao queixo da bruxa. E ela odiava aquele azul, aquela luz, aquela perfeição. Não devia estar um dia perfeito. Aquele dia não era perfeito, era triste e deprimente e ela sabia que nenhum outro dia seria perfeito novamente. Não agora que _ele_ não estava mais lá.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do Natal passado na casa de Sirius, quando o Senhor Weasley havia se machucado. Fred a chamara para ir até a biblioteca em algum momento durante a véspera do dia 25.

Ela lembrava que o lugar estava escuro e frio, mas logo uma pequena vela se acendeu sendo segurada por Fred. Ele se aproximou e tudo tinha ficado tão mais quente... Chegou tão perto que a beijou. Dizendo depois que era seu presente de Natal para ela.

Fora estranho, mágico, interessante, quente... Talvez excepcional combinasse mais do que perfeito. Os beijos de Rony eram perfeitos, mas nenhum deles era extraordinário, nenhum deles tinha aquele leve gosto de perigo e liberdade como aquele breve beijo teve.

E agora aquilo havia ficado apenas nas lembranças. Exatamente como Fred a disse um pouco antes do casamento de Gui.

"É uma verdadeira pena que no final eu tenha de ser apenas seu cunhado" ele comentou ao entrar no quarto dela sem nem mesmo bater "Uma pena que jamais poderemos ser o que podíamos ter sido" e mais uma vez ele a beijou, como se fosse a última vez que fizesse isso. Como se aquilo fosse um adeus. O adeus que nunca foi dito.

No começo ela não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas percebeu que ele estava certo, ela devia ficar com Rony, seu destino era com ele, não Fred. Porém ela nunca imaginou que o destino iria realmente garantir que ela ficasse com o ruivo certo, não daquela maneira, pelo menos.

Sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado. E tudo ficou mais quente. Virou-se. Apenas para ter o maior susto de sua vida.

-FRED! – gritou colocando a mão no coração, sentindo-o batucar incessantemente, antes de reparar na burrada que falara – Desculpe George... Foi reflexo, Fred era quem costumava me dar sustos.

-George? – o ruivo indagou com a sobrancelha arqueada – e eu achando que você já tinha aprendido a nos diferenciar – deu uma risada. Uma de suas risadas cheias de humor e _vida_- como pode ver, eu tenho duas orelhas.

-Mas... Como? – ela se virou analisando-o com atenção, mas sem ousar tocá-lo, não queria que ele se fosse – você está...

-Morto? – ele completou ao perceber que ela não conseguiria falar – realmente. Nada mal para a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa geração.

Ela persistiu em o encarar, não sabia o que sentia, confusão não parecia definir isso corretamente e dizer que era felicidade seria uma mentira, a maior de todas, sentia apenas um algo inexplicável que lhe dava a vontade de o abraçar e nunca mais deixá-lo ir.

-Dia bonito, não? – ele comentou com um sorriso sacana.

Era oficial, aquilo tinha sido idéia dele.

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ouviu alguém chamando seu nome ao longe, era Rony, ele acenava pedindo para que ela fosse até ele. Por um momento ficou em dúvida, não queria ir para lá. Lá Fred estava morto e aqui... Aqui ele estava vivo.

-Você deveria ir – Fred comentou – precisa assistir a tentativa de discurso do meu irmão, isso se já não perdeu o espetáculo – deu um sorriso forçado – vá, não tem problema.

Ela se levantou e deu alguns passos relutantes, olhou para trás e Fred ainda estava lá, acenando enquanto aos poucos desaparecia. Ela respirou fundo e foi até Rony.

-X-

Hermione não sabia por que seus pés a levavam para lá. Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde o enterro e desde então ela passava o mais longe que podia daquele cemitério, mas toda vez que seu caminho se cruzava com aquele local, tinha de controlar a vontade de entrar lá. Até que naquele dia, não conseguiu mais evitar.

Caminhou pelas lápides brancas, pelos grandes e imponentes jazigos, tantos nomes, tantas histórias tantas vidas. A morada final de tantas pessoas, boas ou ruins, tudo se resumia naquele lugar, um lugar de descanso.

Parou na frente da lápide dele. Era simples, havia um epitáfio engraçadinho, bem o qual ele gostaria de ter, mas ela não queria lê-lo, então apenas ignorou-o, focando-se apenas no nome "_Fred Weasley"._

-Você estava certo – murmurou enquanto passava os dedos pelo nome gravado na pedra – eu poderia ter sido feliz.

-Você não é? – a voz dele indagou atrás dela.

-Não – virou-se e o encarou – você me deixava feliz, mais feliz do que eu jamais estive, mas você morreu. É idiota, mas parece que minha felicidade morreu junto.

-Mas eu estou aqui, como você explica?

-Talvez eu esteja ficando louca – ela deu um sorriso de lado.

-É, talvez você esteja – ele deu de ombros.

-X-

Ela devia estar com Rony, ele era quem deveria ser seu verdadeiro amor. Ela devia estar começando seu curso de curandeira no St Mungus. Devia tantas coisas, menos ir para o cemitério.

Ela tinha uma vida. Uma família, amigos, futuro. Não podia ficar na casa da morte procurando um fantasma. A espera de poucas horas de conversa com algo que poderia muito bem ser fruto de sua imaginação.

Aquilo era loucura. A mais pura e completa. Ela estava lá, na frente da lápide, esperando-o como se espera um namorado.

Namorado... Havia terminado com Rony, não seria justo com ele. Ela estava sofrendo e ele não podia fazer nada. Rony não precisava assistir como ela destruía tudo em sua vida pelo qual havia tanto lutado.

Seus amigos já estavam preocupados. Tentaram a levar ao St. Mungus tantas vezes que ela já perdera a conta. Até mesmo eles já começaram a perceber que talvez ela tenha enlouquecido. Que talvez a morte de Fred tenha a afetado, mais do que seu coração, sua mente.

Naquele dia ele apareceu novamente e pela primeira vez ela decidiu que ia tocá-lo.

Seus dedos trêmulos se conduziram até o rosto dele e sentiram a pele quente do ruivo. Sentiram a covinha adorável que se formava em sua bochecha quando ele sorria. Sentiu os lábios dele. Tudo tão real, tão igual como era antes.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento imaginando como poderia ter sido. Como a vida dela poderia ter sido diferente se ele fosse real. Se ele não estivesse naquela lápide, odiava todos aqueles 'Ses' ele não podia ter ido, não podia ter transformado tudo aquilo que poderiam ter tido em hipóteses. Sonhos que jamais serão alcançados.

Ela o beijou. E naquele leve encontro dos lábios, do real com o surreal, ela percebeu que não importava. Loucura ou não, era aquilo que a deixava feliz. A única maneira dela ser feliz.

-Você tem de ir embora – Fred avisou sem se afastar dela, como se a garota fosse a ilusão.

-Por quê?

-Você não vê, Hermione? Eu não deveria ter te deixado ir – ele fechou os olhos e passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela - Já ouviu falar de assuntos inacabados? – deu uma risada amarga – aparentemente você é o meu. E isso me prende aqui. Neste mundo. Não posso seguir em frente, nem voltar, estou preso neste cemitério e, se você for embora e não voltar, talvez eu possa seguir em frente. Talvez nós dois possamos.

-Talvez eu não queira seguir em frente - ela deu um sorriso bobo – não cometerei o erro de te deixar nos separar, não de novo – as lágrimas caíam sem que ela pudesse mais segurá-las – eu não quero seguir em frente. Eu não posso, não sem você.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado e estendeu a mão para ela – Venha. Irei te acompanhar. Confie em mim. Sua felicidade não está aqui.

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele – por favor, não me deixe – implorou, mas mesmo assim deixava que ele a guiasse.

-Adeus, Hermione – Fred tentou sorrir, mas falhou.

Ela respirou fundo e se recusou a dizer adeus, mas mesmo assim saiu do cemitério, chegou até a calçada deserta e começou a atravessar a rua, sem nem mesmo olhar. Parando apenas para se virar e ver Fred, mais uma vez desaparecer.

Fechou os olhos e passou as mãos com força para tentar fazer as lágrimas desaparecerem, mas não conseguia. Elas continuavam a cair e a embaçar sua visão. Tanto que quando abriu os olhos só pode ver um grande borrão prata vindo em sua direção. Rápido demais para que ela pudesse desviar.

A dor do impacto nem fora tão grande. Tudo ficou escuro depressa demais.

-X-

Abriu os olhos e estava num belo campo. O céu estava azul, não havia nuvens, o sol brilhava e iluminava a grama verde e as flores coloridas deixando tudo mais bonito do que o normal. Estava tudo perfeito.

-Talvez você ainda possa ser feliz – uma voz comentou do seu lado e ela virou-se para ver Fred sorrindo para ela – sua mãe nunca lhe disse para olhar os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua?

-Disse – Hermione murmurou – onde estou?

-As pessoas chamam esse lugar de vários nomes – Fred deu de ombros – mas gosto de chamar aqui de felicidade. Então, como você quer que o tempo esteja no seu enterro?

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e sorriu – acho que um tempo perfeito seria uma boa escolha.

-Realmente – ele sorriu e a abraçou.

Talvez agora os dois possam ser felizes.


End file.
